


Salt

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Sterek kinks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Stiles, Complete, Derek Likes Stiles, Kinks, Licking, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Stiles Likes Derek, Werewolf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is curious about a dog thing and thinks it might be a werewolf kink, so naturally, he asks Derek to test his theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

 

"Hey, y'know how you're a werewolf?" Stiles mentions one day, his words falling out between a mouthful of chips.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'I've been a werewolf my whole life, Stiles; I'd have to be pretty dense not to know that'. Stiles waves at him impatiently.

"Oh, you know what I mean," he mutters, swallowing his mouthful and contemplating the empty chip bag for a moment. "Well, wolves and dogs are both canines, right? And y'know how dogs lick your hands when they want to show affection?"

Derek's eyebrow raises again; 'what was in those chips, and dear god, get to the point already, Stiles'.

"I was just wondering if you do the same thing. And if you do, like, what's it  _taste_  like? I mean, I know there's the salty taste of hands and everything - " he actually licks his palm here to demonstrate, and both of Derek's eyebrows shoot up " - but is it really to show affection? Or is it just some weird quirk that humans think is affectionate and dogs are really just trying to sample us?"

" _Sample_?" Derek echoes, not entirely sure what on earth is going on in Stiles' head for them to be having this conversation (as one-sided as it is).

"Yeah, y'know, like sampling food before you try to devour it and consume its soul."

Derek shakes his head and turns away, but sees Stiles' pout and realises that he's actually being serious. Well, as serious as Stiles can get.

"I don't randomly go around licking people, Stiles; it's not exactly a kink, it's not a werewolf thing, so I've really got no idea why dogs do it anymore than the rest of the human population does," Derek says eventually with a sigh.

"But how do you know it's not a kink if you haven't tried it yet?" Stiles counters, sitting up straighter and looking at him far too intensely.

"I'm not going to lick a complete stranger to find out if I get sexually aroused at the thought of licking someone," Derek says finally, trying to think of a reason for this whole conversation to have stopped five minutes ago.

"It doesn't have to be a stranger," Stiles says, and Derek's momentarily distracted by the pink blush on his cheeks. "I mean, if you're going to do something like that, it should be with someone you trust, right?" He pauses for a moment, licking his lips as he looks up at Derek behind thick eyelashes. "You trust me, don't you?"

Derek just nods, somehow forgetting exactly what it is they're talking about. Then Stiles presents his hand, smiling widely, and Derek stares at it for a moment, wondering what the hell he's meant to do now.

"Well, go on. You can tell me what it's like," Stiles prompts, his heartbeat racing in a sudden flush of embarrassment.

Derek moves forward almost woodenly, but drops between Stiles' legs in a fluid motion that makes the younger man gasp in surprise. He takes Stiles' offered hand and brings it to his face, sniffing briefly.  _Nerves, anticipation, sweat, arousal, slight fear, and confusion_.

Then Derek flicks his tongue out, barely ghosting along Stiles' palm and the arousal scent skyrockets. Derek almost falls back in surprise, and looks up at Stiles to see his pupils blown wide, his mouth slightly ajar, and his heart is racing so fast he's surprised it's still in Stiles' chest. He grins a little wolfishly, unable to stop himself, and licks Stiles' palm properly, tongue spread wide, and lathing his skin with his own taste and scent and self. Stiles actually shudders back against the couch, his head lolling back even as he tries to keep eye contact with Derek. He thins his tongue to a point, trailing it up Stiles' long finger until he reaches the top, pressing the digit between his teeth firmly, but careful not to break the skin. He flicks his tongue against the captured finger, and then pulls away to stand up. Derek's not at all ashamed to realise that his ascent isn't quite as fluid as his descent was, and Stiles looks up at him in abstract horror.

"Why'd you stop?" he demands, voice thick with lust.

Hell, the very air itself is thick with lust, and Derek's just glad he's wearing baggy sweatpants that somewhat conceal the half hard-on he's now sporting.

"You taste like sex and salt," Derek informs him, his voice steadier than his legs. "But that's just your hand," he adds, Stiles' look of confusion making this absolutely worth it, "If you really want a proper verdict, I'll have to  _sample_  the rest of you, won't I?"

Stiles' jaw drops as he realises what Derek means, and he nods frantically. Derek cocks his head to the side, indicating to his bedroom, and Stiles wastes no time in jumping off the lounge, trying to pull his shirt off and go to his room at the same time. Stiles almost trips over his own feet in his eagerness, and Derek chuckles under his breath before sauntering in after Stiles. After tonight, Derek's certain that there's a whole lifetime kinks he and Stiles will be able to explore together.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my [Tumblr account](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/78847156532/salt)


End file.
